1 Year Anniversary
by Lingrath
Summary: Basically it's based 1 year after Kirby Plaza and is about a party at the Bennett's house where we meet a new Character! Does not follow season 2 storyline. Features all characters but mainly Peter, Claire and new character


Disclaimer – I do not own Heroes. NBC does.

**1 Year Anniversary**

As the two brothers walked up to the front door of the Bennett household they looked to each other and smiled. They could hear the music booming out from within indicating that the party had already started. It had been one year since the Kirby plaza night and to celebrate, Claire had organised a party for everyone who was there.

"Peter, Nathan," Claire said as she welcomed her Uncle and Father. She stood there in a pair of tight fitting jeans and low cut top.

"Hey," Peter said hugging his niece, Nathan on the other hand was unsure of how to react. Even after all this time he still struggled to relax around Claire. Both men followed Claire into the lounge where the Bennett family, Niki, Micah, Hiro, Mohinder, Matt and Molly all stood around drinking and chatting. There was one other person in the room who wasn't at Kirby Plaza but had been invited by Claire.

"The exploding man is here," Matt shouted followed by the whole room laughing and lifting up their glasses. Peter smirked but had no time to talk to anyone. Claire pulled him to one side and said to him,

"Peter there's someone I want you to meet." Peter's face soon changed to one of interest. _Who do I need to meet? I know everyone here_ Peter thought but then he saw someone in the kitchen that he didn't recognise.

"Peter this is Amy, Amy this is Peter. I think you'll find that you two have something in common!" Peter smiled and looked at the young woman in front of him. He guessed she was about eighteen or nineteen by the way she dressed. She had light brown hair which was neatly tied into a bun.

"Amy's a cheerleader at my school and recently discovered something," Claire continued. Peter looked at Claire in confusion. Firstly he was confused because there was no way she was the same age as Claire and what was Claire talking about.

"She has ability!" Claire explained.

"I err, absorb people's ability at least that's what Mr Bennett said." May's English accent instantly caught Peter's attention.

"You know like Adam has the same power as me, Amy has the same power as you." Claire said. Peter smiled and chuckled.

"Well if that's the case then by the end of tonight you'll have upped the number of abilities you have." Amy smiled, looked down and then up fixing her hair. Peter couldn't help himself but listened to what Amy was thinking.

_Oh my God, why didn't Claire tell me he was so cute? I wonder how old he is. 21, 22 maybe. I hope my hairs ok. _Claire suddenly latched on to what Peter was doing.

"Amy could you possibly go get Peter a drink." Claire asked and with that Amy went to the fridge to grab a beer. Claire took this opportunity to talk to Peter.

"Were you reading here mind?" she asked

""Of course … yer," Peter answered unsure whether to tell the truth or not. Claire lightly hit him on his arm. Claire turned around to talk to Amy but found her leaning over the work surface holding her head. Both Claire and Peter walked over.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked with concern in his voice.

"Yer, I've just got a bit of a headache. It seems to be getting louder in here." Claire and Peter both looked at each other. It was relatively quite in the house with many people moving outside. "Is it ok if I go lay down upstairs for a while?"

"Sure" Claire answered and with that Amy went to go up the stairs but stopped after a few steps and quickly turned around. "Peter, I just heard someone talk about killing you" she said in a confused voice. By now everyone had gone through to the garden except Claire, Amy and Peter. Claire and Peter suddenly realised what was happening. Amy had absorbed the ability to read minds but did someone really just think about killing Peter. Surely not as they knew everyone here and no one would ever want to kill Peter.


End file.
